<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【止鼬】再会 by SDRKepler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775819">【止鼬】再会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDRKepler/pseuds/SDRKepler'>SDRKepler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 止鼬</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDRKepler/pseuds/SDRKepler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>止鼬，双晓成员设定。<br/>同样是一方跳崖的剧情，只不过这次身份互换，鼬托付另一只眼睛后跳崖，止水屠族后加入晓。<br/>作为被留下来的一方，止水因为没来得及说出口的告白遗憾，同时怨恨着鼬，为什么对方会那样自顾自离开。<br/>在晓组织的基地，他却与失去双眼的鼬再会了。</p><p>不是正剧向，是车夹杂剧情这样的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不要这么心急。”那个自称宇智波斑的人这样说着。带着止水来到一处山崖脚下的鸟居，面具男在鸟居前结“卯”印，石壁上的幻术消散开来，露出了通往山体内部的入口。</p>
<p>面具男的声音带上了一丝兴味，“真期待，你看到那家伙的反应。”</p>
<p>*那家伙*，止水心里弥漫起一种预感，两人在漫长的隧道里一前一后地走着。即将见到的，是什么呢？止水的掌心因为紧张而有些潮湿，他胡乱地把双手在裤子两侧抹了抹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>穿过漫长的隧道，迎接他的是一个熟悉的身影，一个在南贺川的峭壁上推开了自己，说着“拜托了，这是我的决定，止水。”，自顾自坠落的身影。此时此刻，这个身影正安静地坐在岩台上，双目缠着绷带，双手乖顺地放在膝上，因为听到来人的脚步而望向入口这边——尽管他已经失去了双眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>仿佛被雷击中一样，止水的脑内霎时间一片空白。狂喜，怨恨，心痛...强烈而复杂的情感，在止水的耳边嗡嗡作响。他的嘴唇翕动着，甚至不太确定自己有没有发出声音。</p>
<p>止水攥着护额的手垂在身旁颤抖着，等他因为血腥味而回过神时，护额的铁片已经割破掌心。敏锐的鼬盯着止水在的方向，因为无法确定发生了什么而神情疑惑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>叮当一声，那个已经死去的，木叶的宇智波鼬的遗物掉在了地上，发出清脆的声音。止水伸手抓住了鼬的双臂，力道失控地大。</p>
<p>鼬似乎有些辨认出来着，试探性地问着“止水？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回应他的是回响在寂静中的，卷发青年咬牙切齿的抽泣，在痛苦的哽咽中，即使他想，也没有办法用语言回应对方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黑暗中，鼬感觉到那个人把额头温柔地和自己的贴在一起，那个人正在痛苦中颤抖着，鼬摸了摸自己的脸颊，指尖沾了些湿意，自己的泪腺随着被感染的烂肉一同切除了，是对方的泪水滴到了自己的脸颊上。鼬用指尖摸索着对方的睫毛，用拇指指腹描摹着对方布满泪水的脸颊，然后把双手插到了那头卷发里。鼬仰起头，用双唇拭去了止水嘴角挂着的泪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在命运的洪流中失散的两人，在黑暗中牵起了手，和少年时的试探不同，这次，他们紧紧地握住了对方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鉴于鼬身体有碍，在确定两人作为搭档行动后，他们便早早地退场了。为了接受更好的治疗与照料，鼬暂且隐居在基地附近的一个村落。鼬很幸运，南贺川的水为他做了缓冲，长时间的冷水浸泡曾让他在高烧中同死神搏斗，或许他命不该绝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回到住处后，止水还未来得及说些什么，门外便传来了敲门声。原是村里的医生来了，看起来他已认识鼬。经过一番检查后，医生收起了诊箱。</p>
<p>“这位先生的身体已无大碍，如果您有移植眼睛的准备，就先不用装入义眼了。平日还请尽量用布条遮住眼部，在术前尽量避光。”</p>
<p>医生这样评价着鼬。后者坐在床边，安静地听着，止水时不时同医生交谈两句，询问护理的事宜。为了让鼬感觉更安心，止水把手放在了鼬的背上，掌心炽热的温度透过布料，让鼬觉得前所未有的安心。</p>
<p>“容老身多嘴一句，你们是兄弟吗？真亲啊......”</p>
<p>“是啊，小鼬可是我最亲的人呢。”</p>
<p>止水自然地回答到。等到把医生送出门外，鼬开口了。</p>
<p>“刚刚，你不该那样说，止水。”</p>
<p>久别重逢却被说了这样的话，止水心里感觉有些失落，但很快鼬好像想到了什么，补充到：</p>
<p>“我们现在是逃犯，不应当在外人面前暴露姓名。”</p>
<p>原来不是那个意思，止水松了口气。鼬感觉身边的床垫一沉，止水坐在了鼬的旁边，紧紧地贴着对方的身侧，顺势圈住了鼬，止水的嘴唇紧紧地贴在对方耳侧，用两个人都能分辨清楚的声音说到：</p>
<p>“鼬，我对你......”</p>
<p>“我也是。”</p>
<p>止水的话还没说完，鼬就给出了答复，仿佛因为自己也暴露了急切的想法而羞赧着，鼬干咳了一下，希望绷带有遮住自己发烫的脸颊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有什么凉凉的东西擦过了自己的耳廓，是止水干燥的嘴唇，他们的躯干紧紧地贴着，鼬感受到来自另一个胸膛的震动，止水在笑。沦落为叛忍，被族人与村子背叛，不得不手刃自己的亲人，他们是孤独中绝望与温情共存的依靠。仿佛从噩梦中醒来一般，鼬也露出了微笑，尽管他自己并未察觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一阵天旋地转，鼬感受到自己身下柔软的床单。面具男已经为鼬安排了移植回自己眼睛的手术，失去视觉后的鼬尽管已经习惯了再黑暗中摸索着照料自己的起居，但他引以为傲的平衡感却同视力一同被剥夺了。他感觉自己正在被温柔地吻着，止水的动作虽然温情，却又带着毋庸置疑的侵略性。虽然只是接吻，鼬却已经觉得自己要被拆吃入腹了。真遗憾，在这种时候不能看到止水的样子，等自己恢复视力了，要补回来...鼬如此想着。</p>
<p>止水的双唇撤开了，鼬顺着身侧向下摸索，是止水跪在自己身体两侧的双膝。是布料摩擦的窸窣声，双手顺着对方的膝盖向上摸去，指尖触到了裸露而温暖的皮肤，那是止水的身体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>三下五除二脱掉自己的衣服，止水用伸手捏住了鼬的下巴，引导着他抬起头来同自己接吻。害怕留在黑暗中的鼬感到不安，止水尽可能地保持着两人身体的接触。鼬的双手捧着自己的脸颊，手指描摹着自己的眉毛，颧骨，又轻轻地触碰自己的眼皮和睫毛，让止水的心里痒痒的，像被猫的尾巴挠过一般。</p>
<p>“小鼬，把屁股抬起来一下。”</p>
<p>两人接吻的间隔，止水说到。鼬乖乖照做了，随着小声惊呼，止水脱下了他的裤子。止水用指尖摸了摸自己的脸颊，手指还有些凉，于是用力搓了搓手，尽量让手指暖和起来。尽管如此，止水把手放到鼬的膝盖上是，对方还是微不可查地颤抖了一下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>刚刚经历恋人失而复得的止水和失明的鼬做了一发。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三下五除二脱掉自己的衣服，止水用伸手捏住了鼬的下巴，引导着他抬起头来同自己接吻。害怕留在黑暗中的鼬感到不安，止水尽可能地保持着两人身体的接触。鼬的双手捧着自己的脸颊，手指描摹着自己的眉毛，颧骨，又轻轻地触碰自己的眼皮和睫毛，让止水的心里痒痒的，像被猫的尾巴挠过一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“小鼬，把屁股抬起来一下。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人接吻的间隔，止水说到。鼬乖乖照做了，随着小声惊呼，止水脱下了他的裤子。止水用指尖摸了摸自己的脸颊，手指还有些凉，于是用力搓了搓手，尽量让手指暖和起来。尽管如此，止水把手放到鼬的膝盖上是，对方还是微不可查地颤抖了一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>止水局促地笑了一声，“我的手还有些凉，就拜托小鼬的身体让它暖和起来啦...”，冰凉的手指顺着大腿内侧向上摩挲着，鼬的已经半勃了，颤颤巍巍地立着。止水并不急着触碰对方的阴茎，而是温柔地抚摸着鼬的会阴，内侧的大腿，和鼠蹊部的皮肤，等待着自己的手掌温暖起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因为被剥夺了视力，鼬的注意力全都集中在了听觉和触觉上，本身感知力过人的他，只是抚摸就能让他战栗。止水俯下身子，轻咬了一下挺立在空气中的乳尖。鼬下意识地逃避这种刺激，缩着身子向后躲闪，却被止水掐着腰拖了回来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为什么要躲开，难道小鼬不想做吗？”止水的声音从自己的胸口传来，和平时不一样的低哑，有些发狠，充满了男性的欲望。鼬想起了止水在任务中专注又侵略性的眼神，现在或许正对着自己，自己却因为失明而只能任由狩猎者的捕食。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“第一次被这样触碰，身体下意识地那样反应了...”，鼬有些无助地说着，止水为之探着伸手，触摸到了对方的卷发，用手指爱抚着对方耳后的皮肤，手掌顺着向下抚摸着对方的颈后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黑暗中没法看到对方在做什么，被止水温暖的手掌握住柱身的时候，鼬不禁惊呼出声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“刚刚我还没碰到你的这里，就已经开始流水了...鼬，你的身体真敏感啊...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>止水用拇指沾了沾马眼泌出的前液，借着润滑按住系带打圈，鼬忍不住想夹紧双腿，然而止水却手疾眼快地搬开了对方的双腿，用自己的双膝紧紧地压住对方的膝盖，另一只空闲的手捉住了对方乱动的双手，按在了鼬的头顶上方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鼬的身体并不瘦，甚至可以说很结实，肌肉线条舒展又不失力量，看着在面前起伏的细腻肌肤，止水伸出舌头，顺着肚脐上方向上舔去，鼬的声调一下拔高了些。舌尖划到对方的胸口，转而亵玩充血而无人问津的乳头。时而用虎牙骚弄乳孔，时而吮吸夹杂轻咬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鼬像要哭出来一样，断断续续地哀求着，止水的含着乳尖闷闷地说到，“因为要好好地准备你，就拜托小鼬忍耐一下了。”，手上和嘴上的动作一点没有要饶过对方的意思。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>由于暗部忍者必须着无袖装束，并掩藏自己的体味，除了在肩膀上打上暗部的纹身，还要脱去腋下的毛发和汗腺。止水有些怜爱地舔了舔鼬光洁的腋下，鼬的反应意外地大，双手险些挣脱了止水的禁锢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鼬见过止水在警卫队巡逻时牢牢压制住骚乱者的样子，在止水结实的身下，加之高超的擒拿技巧，即使是彪形大汉也动弹不得。而现在，被控制住的人成了自己，鼬这样想着，止水每动作一次，自己的身体就想要不受控制地弹动，又因为被死死地禁锢着，大腿内侧的肌肉只能徒劳地抽搐，房间里一时间充斥着止水粗重的呼吸声，和鼬颤抖的呻吟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但鼬身体的反应，却没有躲过止水的眼睛，手指时不时划过头部的边缘，每次刺激到敏感点，马眼都会翕张着吐出一股清液。止水忽然松开了握着对方阴茎的手，把掌心的滑液揩到了后穴附近。止水退开了一点，一时间眼前的光景让他有些眩晕。鼬咬着自己的手指，有些羞于自己的淫乱的叫喊，涎水顺着指头从嘴角流了出来，随着止水撤开而露出不安又欲求不满的表情。鼬整个人仿佛刚从水里捞出来一样，乌亮的发丝尽数贴在了微潮的皮肤上。这一切都拜自己所赐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“第一次看到小鼬露出这样的表情，以后也想更多地看到。可惜小鼬现在还看不见，只能由我来告诉你你现在的样子了”止水从床头取来了方才找大夫讨要的油膏，从罐子里挖了一些，“小鼬着的...好美，在我的手下颤抖着，我已经...忍不住了，你明明看起来马上就要受不了了的样子，可是又总能承受更多...仅仅是看着你，触摸你，听到小鼬的声音，我就已经兴奋到不行了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有什么炽热的东西贴上了鼬的大腿，鼬伸手摸去，是止水的那个...起初鼬还害羞地缩了缩手，但是犹豫再三还是握住了它，止水形状有些上翘，就像武士刀一样，回忆着刚刚止水抚摸自己的手法，鼬卖力地抚弄起来。止水刚刚虽然没表现什么，其实早已经兴奋得不行了，热烫的阴茎在手里勃动着。止水把头枕在鼬的肩头，在喘息间赞叹着鼬惊人的悟性。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>止水的手也没闲着，把在掌心捂化了油膏尽数揩到鼬的后穴口，伸入了一根充分润滑的手指。这就是小鼬的里面吗，好热，想着待会就要进去，胯下的物什又兴奋地抽动了些。鼬的前列腺很浅，止水很轻松就够到了那个凸起。又加入了一根手指，两指一起压按着前列腺，即使没有抚慰前端，鼬的阴茎也仅凭后穴的刺激挺立在空气中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“鼬的身体里好像有个泉眼一样”，止水惊叹地说着，又伸入了一根手指，更方便不间断地用手指戳弄对方的前列腺，“我每戳一下这里，小鼬的前面就会流出一股前液，好厉害...”，仿佛只是在训练场上夸奖鼬的身手一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鼬连着被止水推到高潮的边缘，止水却又总是适时地停下玩弄对方的手。忽然止水的手抽了出去，引导着鼬扶着床头的栏杆跪在床上，换成了止水的阴茎抵在了穴口。方才止水也被鼬摸得爽得不得了，阴茎被前液打湿得滑腻腻的。随着止水温柔而坚定的推入，鼬觉得后面被填得涨涨的，止水阴茎上翘的上缘狠狠地刮过了因为兴奋而充血的前列腺。鼬难耐地呻吟变得颤抖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鼬属于欲望中等的男子，虽不是性冷淡，但过去两人最暧昧的时候，也只是将吻未吻的触碰。突如其来的生离死别，用最刺痛的方式狠狠地让两人确定了自己的心意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*不安的表情还是不适合小鼬不论何时都保持平静的模样。*止水记得自己曾经对沉浸在失落中的鼬这样说过。现在这番话得收回了，不论什么样的鼬，自己都想要，他的脆弱、得意、和迷茫...想要看到更多，想要和他一起奔跑，想要吃掉对方，想要拥抱直到二人融为一体。想要，袒露彼此间炽热的渴望，想要吻他，进到他的最深处，怎样都不够。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>止水的动作还不敢太大，只是轻轻地挺动着胯部，贴心地刺激着鼬的前列腺。鼬的双膝有些发软，止水把手伸到前方抓着鼬的大腿根，让对方更加打开些，将自己的两腿塞进鼬的两膝之间。借着鼬半坐的姿势利用体重进到了最深处。鼬有些受不了，想要伸手阻止，止水却把手覆在了自己的双手上，把自己的手按在了栏杆上。原本就在边缘即将释放的鼬，在止水操弄了几下后，呜咽着射了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“竟然这么快就到了，该说不愧是小鼬，果然很优秀呢。可是...”止水讨好般地吻着鼬的后背，卷发挠得鼬有些发痒。止水露出有些不好意思又欲求不满的神情，尽管鼬并不能看到这一幕光景，“我可离结束还远着呢。拜托小鼬了~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然嘴上说着“拜托了”，可是禁锢着鼬的手一点都没有松开，下体还在高潮中一阵一阵收缩着，止水却没有打算让鼬休息的意思，蛮横地顶弄着。鼬在崩溃地边缘晃着脑袋，身体已经被两人的汗浸透了，脑袋无力地顶在墙上，就算抗议地想要咬住对方的手腕，牙齿也只是无力地划过对方的皮肤，徒劳地留下牵了丝的津液。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鼬还处在高潮的余韵中，下体随着每次止水操过前列腺而不住地颤抖着，随着每次肉穴痉挛，内壁都会吮吸一般地刮过止水的头部下缘，让鼬爽到无法自拔，止水只也被鼬的甬道吸得头皮发麻，低吼着加快了频率，汗水滴在鼬塌下的腰窝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“一起...”，止水一边大开大合地顶着鼬的敏感点，一边把手伸到前面，用粗糙的掌心责罚对方沾满滑液的前端，鼬已经无法发出声音了，只能张大了嘴，发出濒死一般的呜咽，鼬像过了什么临界点一般，随着止水操干，鼬扶着床头哆嗦着失控地尿了出来，止水每顶弄一下，顶端便溢出一股尿液，淅淅沥沥地滴落在床上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“小鼬的下面怎么哭了，爱哭鬼小鼬，要被惩罚。”即使在这个时候止水也不忘贫嘴，或许是为了缓解对方的羞耻，说完还轻轻地掌掴了一下鼬的屁股，调戏的意味大于惩罚的。鼬无助地呜咽着，蜷起了脚趾，只能随着止水不容置疑的顶弄一股一股地喷射出尿液。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>止水似乎也被这淫乱的一幕激到，发狠咬住了身下人的后颈，占有一般地每次都顶到最深处，捏住对方的下巴，强迫在意乱情迷中失神的鼬同自己接吻，让自己释放在了鼬的深处。“好喜欢，好喜欢你，小鼬真是混蛋，不要再离开我了...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>止水抱住鼬，让两个人一同侧躺在床上，“残念，没法直视着你的眼睛说出这些，等小鼬恢复了视力，我们再做一遍吧。”，止水从鼬的身体里退了出来，发出令人脸红的“啵”的一声，阴茎上尽是二人的体液，湿漉漉贴着鼬的大腿根。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“笨蛋...”，鼬现在才注意到自己的嘶哑的声音。转过身捧住止水的脸，咬了对方的下唇一下，松开牙齿后又安慰性地舔了舔。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>搞火微博_KPL，欢迎找我玩</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>鼬想要“报复”止水</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>移植手术很顺利，被团藏夺走了一只眼睛，面具男甚至贴心地用眼库里的某个的眼睛为他补上了空缺。</p><p> </p><p>“小鼬自己的眼睛是深黑色的，新移植来的左眼是褐色的”</p><p> </p><p>止水在医生为鼬检查眼睛的时候凑了过来，鼬有些不好意思地炸了眨眼。手术后修养了若干日，终于到了拆下纱布的日子，医生一边打着手电筒检查鼬的眼睛，两只眼睛在强光的照射下，虹膜颜色的差异虽然平时不易察觉，但在手电筒下格外明显。</p><p> </p><p>大夫让鼬盯着他的手指，转动眼珠，鼬照做了，盯着手指的时候，仿佛看不清似的，得皱着眉头眯眼使劲看着。大夫察觉到鼬的小动作，解释到，“长期的包扎压力可能让眼球轻微变形，但这也是为了保证您的伤口能愈合。如果半个月以后还未恢复，再请老身来看。”</p><p> </p><p>大夫起身收拾医疗物什，鼬还坐在床边恍惚，距离失明已有三个月有余，纵使是忍者，身体的恢复力也是有极限的。在黑暗中的日子，一半是在独自摸索中度过的，一半是在止水的陪伴下度过的。从团藏向自己伸出手的那一刻起，一切都回不去了。</p><p> </p><p>止水把大夫送走后和上了门，深吸一口气，转过身去。鼬也在盯着他，但随即，鼬好像发现了什么似地，眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>原是睫毛上挂着一些纱布上掉下的碎末，妨碍到了鼬的视线，鼬揉了揉眼睛，碎末还顽固地留在那里。止水走上前去蹲下身来，抓住鼬的手腕阻止了他，自己小心翼翼地伸手去摘下那个碎屑。止水手指凑近鼬的睫毛，鼬忍不住眨了眨，扑动的睫毛就像挠在止水的胸口一般，让止水心里痒痒的。</p><p>止水按住鼬捣乱的眼皮，示意对方不要睁眼，轻轻地拨了拨对方的睫毛，碎屑便掉了下来。鼬见按住自己眼皮的手松开了，便睁开了眼，想检查视线里还有没有别的异物，但他还没来得及仔细检查，便又紧闭了眼。</p><p> </p><p>因为止水忽然捧住了鼬的脸颊，深深地吻他。</p><p> </p><p>那双总是违背主人意愿，流露出彷徨，欣悦，和羞赧的眼睛，那双视线能把止水的心搅得像乱麻一样的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>鼬主动结束了这个吻，两人之间牵了淫靡的银线，鼬伸手捏住止水的下唇，替他拭去了。不久前才彼此表白心意的情侣，正是血气方刚的年纪，纵使止水平日里处处呵护着鼬的伤处，在床笫之事上却常常牵着鼬的鼻子走。鼬略施巧力按着止水，让他坐在床上，自己一只膝盖跪在他的两膝之间，眼神变得睥睨而高傲，忽然主动的鼬让止水不禁咽了口口水。</p><p> </p><p>糟糕，先前趁着对方看不见的时候占了多少便宜，在床上戏弄过多少次鼬，止水这个顽劣的表哥自己都说不清了。</p><p> </p><p>鼬虽然平时一副应变不禁的表情，对外人也时常一副看不起又不太计较的样子，但在止水面前，鼬早就不再是小时候那个任由对方戏弄还毫不还手的小男孩了，心思细腻又偶尔记仇，加之在某些方面偶尔脱线的想法，止水可以说比谁都食髓知味。</p><p> </p><p>鼬也毫不忌惮的样子，在止水的注视下伸手拉住了自己辫子发带的一端，慢慢地拉散了绑头发的结，乌亮的发丝披散在背后，随后鼬俯下身来，双手越过止水的耳侧，在他身后动作些什么。恋人的锁骨正在止水鼻尖不足咫尺的距离，随着手上的动作晃着，温热的皮肤的味道若有若无地传来，披散的头发从肩上滑下来几缕，瘙痒着自己的耳廓。</p><p> </p><p>好想捉住这作乱的头发，在指尖绕圈圈，手腕上传来的阻力提醒了止水，自己的双手已经被鼬的发绳绑起来了。</p><p> </p><p>“我们现在可是通缉犯，止水，要是去村子的集市，很有可能让我们的行踪暴露....这条发绳，是送给我的那条...要是送礼者把它弄断了，我会很苦恼的，采买用品对现在的我们来说，也是很容易暴露的行为。”</p><p> </p><p>鼬用食指轻轻点着止水的脸颊，向下游移着，随后捏住了止水的下巴，端详着对方面孔的眼睛眯了眯——拜模糊的视力所赐——鼬直起身来，眼里小小的得意又多了一分。仿佛对于接触十分吝啬一般，鼬很快松开捏着止水下巴的手，勉勉强强伸出一根食指，顺着止水的下颌线描摹着轮廓，作乱的指尖来到了青年锁骨间的小凹陷，有些痒，抑制住了自己想要躲开的冲动，压抑着的喉结动了一下。</p><p> </p><p>鼬抬了抬膝盖，隔着裤子的布料按压着止水已经完全兴奋的下身，卷发青年忍不住发出赞叹的喘息，“还没被触碰，就硬成这个样子，我真是有个不知羞耻的表兄。”，鼬虽然嘴上羞辱着对方，但亵玩着对方下体的膝盖却没有停下来的意思。</p><p> </p><p>在鼬几乎没什么实质触碰的，充满报复性撩拨下，止水感觉自己正在被甜蜜地折磨着。被恋人如此恶劣地评价，止水摆出一脸认错的表情，汗水划过脖颈紧绷的线条，没入了衣领之中。衣服包覆着的身体正剧烈起伏着，昭示着主人中烧的欲望，但身体的主人却不敢动作，因为另一个不紧不慢的人正掌控着一切。</p><p> </p><p>过了一会，鼬似乎觉得玩够了的样子，跪坐在止水的两膝之间，牙齿用一种随意的力度咬住了止水的拉链，一边歪着头用磨人的速度解开拉链，一边用“你敢动就完了”的眼神威胁着止水。</p><p> </p><p>鼬对于自己一直采取非常纵容态度，止水心里明白得很，自己提出怎样无理的要求，对方都会认真地想着怎样达成它。仿佛真的是一只忠心耿耿的猫鼬一般，但现在这只猫鼬，正把尖牙放在自己的要害上，威胁着自己。</p><p> </p><p>拉链被拉到了最下，止水的精神的下身正顶着棉质的内裤，顶端已经有些濡湿。止水难得地用恳求的眼神看着自己的恋人，但他的恋人却还在还不疾不徐地咬住底裤的边缘，为自己褪去最后一层束缚，甚至还一边闲情逸致地抚慰着他自己的下身。</p><p> </p><p>“明明在舔我，自己也兴奋了，我们真是半斤八两啊，鼬。”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p> </p><p>但鼬的眼睛却出卖了主人的心思，那种微微皱着眉头，渴望着自己的眼神，止水总能心领神会。在别人面前，鼬的眼睛是他最危险的武器，在止水的面前，他的眼睛却是他的叛徒。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>